The conventional game racket of composite material is composed of a head, a shaft and a handle, which are made of a laminated tubular shell body by bending. The laminated tubular shell body is made by winding from a plurality of superimposed layers of long fiber sheets preimpregnated with thermosetting resin. As a result, the head, the shaft and the handle of the conventional game racket described above are made integrally and are similar in construction. Such a uniformity in construction makes the conventional game racket of composite material undesirable in view of the fact that the shock wave generated in the head by the impact of a ball is easily transmitted to the shaft and then to the handle without interruption. It is therefore readily apparent that such a conventional game racket of composite material as described above can inflict an injury on the hand of a player.
With a view to finding a solution to the problem described above, the Taiwanese Patent Serial Number 81201373 and the U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,125 disclose respectively a game racket frame made up of two independent portions of different materials. One of the two independent portions is used to make up the head and the shaft of the game racket while another one of the two independent portions makes up the handle of the game racket. As a result, the transmission of the shock wave generated in the head by the impact of a ball is interrupted at the junction between the two independent portions, thereby mitigating the risk that the hand of a player is hurt by the shock wave. However, such a prior art game racket disclosed respectively in the above-mentioned patent documents is defective in design in that structural integrity and rigidity of the game racket are undermined, and that the junction between the two independent portions making up the game racket is highly vulnerable to breakage caused by the concentration of stress at the junction.